Advancement of the field of human population studies depends, to a considerable extent, on the communication of theoretical, methodological, and substantive developments to researchers working in the area. The journal Demography is the major journal in the United States which serves this purpose. It publishes scientific articles and exchanges dealing with such matters as population size and growth, fertility, mortality, mobility, and population composition. During the coming year, attention will be focused on increasing the coverage of high quality articles and instituting review symposia which should serve to further generate scientific inquiry into demographic processes.